


Ayer y hoy

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: La poca luz que aún hay le da un aspecto irreal, es un cuadro de claroscuros que Kuroo no puede dejar de mirar.





	Ayer y hoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=338721#t338721) del reto 8bitfiction en retoaleatorio @ LJ :)

Dan las cinco y media cuando Kuroo decide que si se toma un tequila más, acabará la noche en el hospital más cercano y sin duda, no querría eso para recordar en el futuro. Se imagina con sesenta años contándole a sus nietos que empezó la noche cantando a voz en grito _Sex On Fire_ en una discoteca donde no cabía un alma más, pero que la acabó en la cama dura de un hospital cochambroso y se le quitan las ganas de vivir.

Y parte del alcohol del cuerpo de golpe, para qué mentir.

Aunque sigue riéndose por lo bajo, contando chistes malos y riéndose él solo de ellos cuando rodea los hombros de Bokuto con un brazo y lo arrastra fuera del recinto, hacia el aire fresco del amanecer que ya reemplaza la noche. Las calles están vacías, pues es demasiado pronto para ir al trabajo o salir a desayunar, demasiado tarde para ellos que ya han agotado sus ganas de juerga y las últimas reservas de tequila del local.

Se apoyan contra la pared más cercana a la entrada. Bokuto tiene la cabeza gacha, murmura algo para sí, una lata vacía aún en las manos. Kuroo coloca el brazo que no tiene alrededor de los hombros de Bokuto en su pelo y le levanta la cabeza, echándole el aliento en la cara.

Solo por la cara de asco que él pone merece la pena.

-Tío, se te ha ido la gomina o algo –dice Kuroo. Sabe que apenas se le entiende, por cómo arrastra las palabras, cómo intercala risas por lo bajo a cada segundo-. Tienes el pelo igualito a la fregona de casa. Qué poco _glamour._

Ahora Bokuto se ríe a carcajadas y él mismo le aplasta el pelo a Kuroo sin amedrentarse por sus quejas. Para los demás deben parecer dos idiotas borrachos que están a punto de irse a dormir la mona a casa.

Aunque los demás sean los mismos que están saliendo de la discoteca también con la cara pálida, medio dormidos y tambaléandose por las esquinas. Ha sido una noche larga también para ellos.

Pasa una hora, quizá dos, y a Kuroo se le van aclarando un poco las ideas con el aire fresco y va recuperando la cordura poco a poco. Se separa de Bokuto, dejándole su espacio, hasta que este se yergue contra la pared que le servía de soporte. Tiene parte del pelo aplastado por un lado, pero una expresión un poco más fresca que antes. Se sube un poco los vaqueros, frota la suela de la zapatilla contra el asfalto, deja la lata a un lado y le mira.

Kuroo le sonríe. Llenan así el silencio y les parece suficiente.

Porque es más fácil, sí, mucho más fácil tratar de esconderse con la música alta, con alcohol y con bromas pesadas, porque así tienen la impresión de que el tiempo puede detenerse y que tendrán diecisiete años para siempre y podrán seguir igual, llamándose a las tantas de la madrugada con un _tío, que he visto un búho que se parece a ti_ o un _que me devuelvas ya el disco de Springsteen, coño, que te lo presté hace dos meses._

Se da cuenta de que son ellos los que están más despiertos ahora, incluso con el silencio que ahora impera en toda la calle.

Se da cuenta de que está triste y no es el momento de estarlo. No ese día, no ahora.

-Vamos a casa, venga. Tira.

Da gracias al cielo de que Bokuto le haya insistido para pasar la noche en su casa. Si a algo le teme es a su madre furibunda, que le estaría esperando para decirle lo que no quiere oír.

_¿Esa es forma de comportarte, con un pie en la universidad?_

Por suerte los padres de Bokuto no estarán en casa, por si acaso tuviera que presenciar una escena parecida. Mejor, así que podrá retrasar la charla para cuando se encuentre más sereno, más fuerte para asumir cosas que no puede afrontar, al menos no todavía.

Caminan juntos en dirección al puente que lleva a la estación de tren. Desde ahí, tienen una vista hacia la autovía que empieza a llenarse de actividad. El poco ruido que genera se les mete hasta en las carnes, esa sensación de pertenencia a ese estatus que no desean cambiar aumenta a cada segundo.

En una semana ya no estarán paseando juntos por ese puente, ni tomando el primer tren de la mañana para irse a la casa de uno y otro a dormir hasta el mediodía, jugar a los videojuegos a media tarde y acabar con dolor de barriga tras hincharse a doritos y cerveza.

Les separarán cientos de kilómetros que se transforman en mundos en la mente de Kuroo. Les ampararán edificios que ya no serán el Nekoma y el Fukurodani, tendrán que aprender cientos de fórmulas y datos históricos que olvidarán al año siguiente, las obligaciones les quitarán tiempo para el voleibol, para vivir, para todo, para _ellos._

Aún tiene el sabor del tequila en la boca pero siente que una amargura diferente, familiar, se le va colando por cada poro de la piel.

Es un poco una mierda, todo. Así, de repente.

Bokuto le está mirando de reojo, pero Kuroo no le enfrenta. En lugar de eso, pretende que el horizonte, donde los coches se van haciendo pequeñitos, acapara toda su atención. Confía en que Bokuto lo piense así también.

-Mañana te pillo el disco de los Kooks –dice de repente-. No recuerdo si es mío y te lo quedaste por la cara, a todo esto.

-El mío está firmado, caradura. Como se te ocurra llevarte mi copia, verás.

-¿Qué clase de persona tiene dos copias iguales de un mismo disco?

-Que no. Me dejaste el de los extras que no tenía. El mío es el primero de todos. Tócalo y eres hombre muerto.

Y a pesar de todo se ríe. La poca luz que aún hay le da un aspecto irreal, es un cuadro de claroscuros que Kuroo no puede dejar de mirar. Va recuperando en los ojos ese brillo de malicia que tanto le gusta, se llena de energía renovada que Kuroo enfrenta con más vitalidad, más bromas, más juegos.

Le gusta darle un golpe en el brazo y decirle, como hace a veces, _te invito a ver la última de superhéroes al cine_ y que Bokuto le invite a la hamburguesa más grande del local a modo de compensación.

Lo que no le gusta tanto es esconder ese golpeteo en el pecho cuando Bokuto se queda dormido en su hombro a mitad de la película. Porque desde arriba, le ve un ángulo imposible que pocas veces puede disfrutar. La nariz, algo pequeña, los lunares de la frente y las mejillas. Y si gira un poco la cabeza, siempre con cuidado de no despertarle, le ve una tensión en el cuello que no le abandona ni dormido, como si siempre estuviera alerta, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Kuroo está acostumbrado a las cosas sencillas, como es beber un sábado por la noche con su amigo; por eso no puede enfrentar algo más que se le escapa de los dedos, como si fuera un balón desviado respecto a su posición.

Algo que, a día de hoy, todavía no alcanza a comprender en su totalidad.

-A ver si empezamos a escuchar cosas más serias, eh.

-Como qué.

-No sé… ¿qué escuchan los universitarios? ¿Las noticias en la radio, a lo mejor?

Se le escapa una carcajada que casi le sale genuina. Típico de Bokuto, abordando el tema tabú sin escrúpulos. Él interioriza estas cosas de otra manera, siempre lo ha hecho. O puede ser que el alcohol todavía le tenga alegre, que también.

-Te imagino de traje de chaqueta con tu té de las seis escuchando la radio y es que dejamos de ser amigos a la de ya, lo juro.

No piensa desperdiciar la ocasión de mantener la pose que se le estaba rompiendo por segundos. Le sigue el juego, como siempre hace (porque no sabe hacerlo de otra manera), y le rodea los hombros con el brazo.

Caminan así hacia el final del puente, como si no lo hubieran hecho mil veces antes. Siempre con un brazo en los hombros, o unos dedos rozándole la nuca, una pequeña patada sin mala intención en la rodilla. El contacto físico entre ellos es casi constante, como si no pudieran imaginarse sin ponerse las manos encima a la menor oportunidad. Es normal que Akaashi les insinúe alguna que otra vez que si son hermanos siameses.

Típico de Akaashi, que también se las trae, más poca gracia no podría tener ese chaval y, sin embargo, a Kuroo le cae bien. Y cree que es buena cosa que le gusten los amigos de su amigo, porque esa es una de las reglas que definen la amistad, querer a tu colega con todo lo que ello implica, aunque siempre dentro de ciertos límites.

A Kuroo nunca se le dio demasiado bien seguir las reglas. Ni jugar dentro de unos límites.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo, qué?

-Que si vas a ir a partir de ahora a por el periódico cada mañana, que no cuentes conmigo. Todavía tenemos diecisiete, tío. Guarda esa clase de hábitos para dentro de quince años. Por lo menos.

-Para cuando tengas cinco hijos y una hipoteca que pagar, quieres decir.

-Pues por ejemplo. ¿Pero cinco? Joder. Aunque me da más miedo la hipoteca, la verdad.

-Y a quién no.

Kuroo le da un empujón. Ahora que hay más luz, Bokuto parece más corpóreo y real, su risa se eleva por encima de ellos como la música que oían horas antes. Casi no hace falta que el sol le cubra, él mismo llena de luz cada recinto que ocupa, o toda la calle si es eso lo que se propone, dejándole ciego e indefenso y con la coraza herida de muerte y una broma sin gracia a punto de brotarle en los labios.

-Deja de mirarme así.

Bokuto dice esto y sube los brazos, hace un gesto vago y los vuelve a dejar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Kuroo le mira, sin entender.

-Que si quieres llorar porque me largo la semana que viene, hazlo. Lo achacaré al alcohol que todavía tienes encima.

-Imbécil –dice Kuroo de inmediato.

A Bokuto le cambia la expresión de la cara, todo en él se oscurece de pronto. Kuroo sigue sin entender. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, todo era como siempre, como ayer mismo pero ahora hay una amenaza de acabar con un pleito para el que no tiene energía.

-Da miedo, sí.

Ah, piensa Kuroo, conque era eso. Eso que Bokuto dice en voz muy baja, tanto, que se ve obligado a acercarse. Le despierta de golpe el punto de tristeza que tiñe esas tres palabras pronunciadas entre dientes. Le sigue un silencio que no le gusta nada, eso era lo que no quería, esa era la escena que quería evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil irte a cientos de kilómetros a estudiar. No lo sería ni para… no sé. Ahora podría hablarte de alguna celebridad guay, pero tengo el cerebro seco.

-Qué novedad.

-Eh. Trato de animarte, gilipollas.

Bokuto se ríe, pero es lo mismo que si hubiera roto a llorar. La situación empeora por momentos.

-Ven aquí, anda.

Le abraza porque no puede hacer otra cosa y Bokuto no se resiste. Se esfuerza en que sea un abrazo de colegas, de esos que dura dos segundos y hay palmadas en la espalda fuertes y masculinas, muchos _venga gilipollas, anímate_ en lugar de tonterías cursis y patéticas que Kuroo quiere decir y morirse después de la vergüenza.

Joder, ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar en voz alta esas cosas ni cuando está a solas, en un intento de vaciarse, de desprenderse de todas esas cosas, que están mal porque Bokuto es su amigo y las cosas ya van a cambiar demasiado de por sí, como para encima añadir esa carga extra.

La intención de hacer ese abrazo un contacto exclusivamente amistoso se muere en el momento en que Bokuto le aprieta contra sí como un niño y hunde la nariz en la curva de su hombro.

Kuroo busca inmediatamente algo que decir.

-Vas a buscarte otro niñero, me supongo, esa será la parte difícil. Porque dudo que te aguante otro como Akaashi, o yo mismo, cuando tengas tus pataletas.

Bokuto sorbe por la nariz y se ríe contra su hombro. Su cuerpo vibra bajo los brazos de Kuroo y él le aprieta un poco más porque siente las piernas un poco débiles, así de pronto. Pasa las manos por su espalda, nota los músculos duros bajo ellas, disfraza el cariño en forma de una palmada tan fuerte que Bokuto se separa y grita, y ya no parece tan triste.

-Esto sí que no lo voy a echar de menos.

-El qué.

-Akaashi y tú… riéndoos de mí.

-Qué harías sin nosotros, querrías decir.

-Qué haría sin esto.

Kuroo prefiere no decir nada. _Esto_ tiene una connotación etérea, mágica y demasiado perfecta como para cuestionarse los límites que abarca. Prefiere vivir en la ignorancia. Así es más fácil.

Porque ahora tienen los días contados para darle vueltas, porque ayer todo parecía que iba a durar para siempre y hoy ya no, y eso es difícil. Mucho más que saber qué encierra Bokuto con algunas de sus reacciones, qué esconde exactamente en algunas de sus miradas, se pregunta si acaso coincidirán con la naturaleza de las suyas, si acaso hay más límites de los que el mismo Kuroo se ha impuesto desde que se conocen.

Si acaso tendrá la fuerza para sobrepasarlos, si de verdad quisiera hacerlo, alguna vez.

-Venga, que perdemos el tren.

Bokuto sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

De momento, le basta con _esto._


End file.
